Junto al lago del infierno
by gattara
Summary: Dos jóvenes se encuentran en el palacio de la Princesa Serpiente después de haber vivido y muerto de formas parecidas, en una tierra apocalíptica. Gohan y Lime no se conocieron en el universo alterno durante sus vidas pero se conocen en el más allá. Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de amar en la tierra pero pueden tenerla en el Otro Mundo. Escrito para el concurso Lemon Fanfiction.


Un cielo negro invadido por millones de estrellas cubre un lugar que está fuera del cielo y fuera del infierno.

Una luz blanca envuelve sutilmente dos cuerpos desnudos. Y dos manos, que ya no querrían soltarse nunca, se entrelazan sobre las rocas.

Felicidad, amor, encuentro, calor: todas las cosas que Lime creía prohibidas e imposibles cobran realidad ahora de la forma más inverosímil, de la forma que ella menos hubiera soñado.

¿Cómo había empezado aquello?

La respuesta era de lo más absurda: había sido con una carta, una carta de amor, pero no se trataba del amor de esos momentos.

Era una carta para su abuelito.

Todo había empezado de una forma triste, lo recordaba claramente.

Lo primero que se le venía a la mente era aquél regreso.

Había regresado después de muchos meses a su casa de las montañas. Llevaba la frustración del fracaso a cuestas, estaba arrepentida, pero tenía una lucecita de esperanza en su corazón.

Había llegado con una carta en donde había escrito todos los pensamientos que se le habían ido ocurriendo. En ella había volcado todas las frases que había querido decir personalmente y ya no podía. Todo era muy difícil en esos tiempos. Ni siquiera podía usar el teléfono. Todas las vías de comunicación estaban cortadas.

En esa carta, había dejado hablar a su corazón.

"Lamento haberte dejado así, abuelito" Decía "Sé que tú no querías que me fuera de casa para enfrentar a los androides, estabas muy enojado conmigo y me gritaste muchas cosas.

Me reprochaste que yo era demasiado chica, que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, que me iba a ocurrir lo mismo que a mis padres. Me enojé mucho y me fui dando un portazo. Te grité que ya tenía veintiún años e iba a hacer lo que yo quisiera, te dije, con mucha bronca, que si mis padres habían sido débiles, yo no lo sería.

Te grité que eras un viejo tonto, que si bien en tu época fuiste un gran luchador ya no lo eras. Te dije que te habías vuelto cobarde, que tenias miedo de quedarte solo.

Nos separamos disgustados, lo sé, pero espero que cuando leas esta carta puedas perdonarme.

Lo siento tanto abuelito, no te lo imaginas. Te malinterpreté. Tú no temías quedarte solo, siempre fuiste muy fuerte, conocías muy bien el poder destructivo de los androides y temías por mí. Me di cuenta de eso porque jamás pude oponerme a ellos. Cada vez que los tuve cerca tuve que huir. Tuve que esconderme.

Se dice que hay un guerrero que los está enfrentando, que ha salvado a mucha gente. Quisiera ser algún día como él, pero antes quisiera que me perdones... abuelito..."

Esas cosas y muchas más decía la carta.

Lime había llegado a su aldea y había llorado al encontrar su casa y el almacén de su abuelo destruidos, arrasados hasta los cimientos.

En el patio había una modesta tumba con una piedra en su cabecera. Allí un piadoso vecino había escrito: "A la memoria del señor Lao, que murió enfrentando a los androides, todos los habitantes de la aldea recordaremos por siempre su valor".

Sólo quedaba llorar. Llorar horas y horas con una carta que jamás sería entregada.

Ella había sido una traviesa niña pero ahora una valiente mujer, una mujer decidida. Había guardado esa carta bañada por sus lágrimas muy cerca de su corazón y había muerto con ella, pocos meses más tarde, durante otra incursión de los androides a su aldea.

Esa vez no había huido. Les había opuesto sus escasas fuerzas físicas y la inmensa fuerza de su espíritu: no pensaba perdonar a quienes habían matado a su abuelito sin que ella pudiera reconciliarse con él.

Había querido morir con dignidad.

Se decía en su aldea que aquellos que morían con honor, como verdaderos guerreros, tenían una segunda oportunidad en el Otro Mundo.

Lime se había preguntado muchas veces en que consistiría esa segunda oportunidad, pero nunca se lo había tomado muy en serio. Era joven, muy joven, demasiado joven para imaginar su propia muerte.

Nunca la había imaginado. Siempre había creído que los androides serían derrotados y la paz retornaría a la tierra. Había imaginado su futuro: tendría una gran plantación de manzanos, ganaría muchísimo dinero y se casaría con un hombre guapo, tan fuerte como aquel joven que peleaba en Ciudad del Oeste. Como aquél que, se decía, era hijo de un poderosísimo guerrero venido de las estrellas.

Viviría en una hermosa casa de las montañas junto con su abuelito: se había prometido cuidarlo hasta el fin de sus días.

Tendría muchos hijos y los entrenarían para participar en los torneos de artes marciales.

Había imaginado muchas cosas para futuro y la muerte la había sorprendido sin más, como un golpe seco de oscuridad, como un sueño repentino. Había sido una muerte casi sin dolor, pero con una tristeza infinita.

¿Cuánto había durado aquella tristeza? ¿Un segundo? ¿Una hora? ¿O muchísimo más?

Jamás podría saberlo con certeza, porque el tiempo del Otro Mundo es muy diferente del tiempo de la tierra.

Pudo ver el gigantesco salón del las Puertas, con su enorme guardián y sus diligentes ángeles. También pudo ver a miles de almas incorpóreas que esperaban su destino.

Pero ella tenía un cuerpo: su cuerpo. Una gran cicatriz en forma de cruz sobre su vientre le recordaba la causa de su muerte, pero era una cicatriz seca, que no alteraba para nada su figura.

Su ropa era la misma que había llevado puesta al morir: anchos pantalones, botas, cinturón de cuero negro y una chaqueta cruzada. Su largo cabello castaño estaba atado en una trenza al costado de su cabeza, igual que lo había llevado siempre. Nunca había podido acostumbrarse a llevar el cabello suelto. De niña lo había llevado en dos trenzas y cuando se hizo un poco mayor comenzó a usar una sola. Jamás había sido coqueta, tal vez por falta de interés, o por falta de tiempo.

Los chicos de la aldea solían decir que era bonita, aunque eso no la preocupaba.

Pero en ese momento quiso verse en algún espejo. Quiso estar segura que seguía siendo ella.

Había muchos espejos en aquel inmenso lugar donde encontraría su destino. Entonces pudo verse, pudo comprobar que seguía siendo la misma Lime de siempre.

Era ella: allí estaba su cara, su ropa, su cabello: había viajado al Otro Mundo y había llegado intacta. Era increíble ¡Maravilloso! Creyó que no podía haber nada más sorprendente que eso.

Hasta encontró la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La misma carta que, con las letras borrosas por tantas lágrimas caídas sobre ella, llevaba en el bolsillo izquierdo superior en el momento de morir.

La leyó una y otra vez para convencerse que era la misma.

Cuando se encontró con Enma Daio Sama no se atrevió casi a hablar. Ese ogro gigante y el escritorio a su medida eran demasiado intimidantes.

Pero él con su vozarrón estruendoso la animó a que lo hiciera: le preguntó que quería.

Y ella, cautelosamente, le respondió que, de ser posible, quería que su abuelo leyera su carta.

"Llévasela, entonces, entrégasela personalmente" Le dijo el guardián y, a continuación, la envió a recorrer el camino de la serpiente.

Era un largo, larguísimo, aburrido camino, que tendría que transitar sola, pero al final de éste encontraría a su abuelito entrenando con otros luchadores.

Había caminado ya mucho y era demasiado camino para hacerlo sin pausas ni comida.

Ella, antes de salir, había pedido provisiones, pero éstas ya se habían agotado ¡Lo que daría ahora por una de las hermosas, rojas y jugosas manzanas que crecían en su tierra! ¡O por uno de esos panes que ella misma sabía hornear en el horno a leña!

O por un lugar cómodo para descansar, al menos.

Pero no iba a rendirse. Ese largo camino era parte de su entrenamiento. Lo más fuertes guerreros del Otro Mundo lo habían recorrido, su abuelito lo había recorrido ¿Porqué no podría recorrerlo ella?

Creyó que iba a encontrarlo en ese gran palacio con forma de pagoda. Parecía el lugar adecuado para que entrenaran guerreros poderosos.

Entró, pero allí no había nadie.

Era un lugar muy raro y daba bastante miedo, había esculturas de serpientes por todos lados. Hasta los grifos tenían forma de serpiente.

Lime se apresuró a salir de allí. No les tenía demasiado miedo a esos animales, de hecho, en su aldea había muchas. Sabía que eran tímidas y huidizas, aunque si se las atacaba de frente podían ser peligrosas.

Lo que no deseaba encontrarse era al serpentófilo dueño de ese palacio. Debía ser una persona bastante extraña.

Quiso salir de allí, pero se desorientó.

Y se encontró con un lago de aguas caldeadas en lugar del serpenteante camino.

* * *

Un último intento desesperado por salvar su mundo. El orgullo de saber que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo, la creencia segura de haber dejado una esperanza: así había sido la muerte para Gohan.

Su cuerpo había quedado destruido, arrojado como un despojo bajo la lluvia. Era el final de su camino en la tierra.

Había sido triste ¡Cómo no iba a serlo! dejaba sola a su madre en un mundo lleno de peligros, dejaba a la gente, dejaba atrás un montón de proyectos, pero la tristeza se convirtió en esperanza cuando supo que se convertiría en uno de los guerreros del Otro Mundo.

El camino de la serpiente era muy corto sabiendo volar, y más allá estaban su padre, el señor Piccolo, y tantos otros amigos conocidos y por conocer.

Gohan estaba apuradísimo por llegar al planeta de Kaiosama. Allí lo esperaban muchas cosas. Pero él aún conservaba, en el fondo de su alma, el deseo frustrado de su madre de que fuera un investigador. Gracias a ella tenía una parte de científico y eso lo hizo detenerse en el palacio de la Princesa Serpiente: había leído varios libros sobre él y se imaginaba que sería un lugar muy interesante.

Lo recorrió completo sin encontrarse a nadie, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho. Tenía entendido que la Princesa habitaba allí desde hacía miles de años ¿Acaso los dioses del Otro Mundo le permitían viajar? ¿Adónde habría ido?

Pero, si se había marchado, no haría de eso demasiado tiempo. El palacio estaba impecable y había refrigeradores y alacenas llenos de comida y bebidas.

Perfecto: podría comer todo lo que quisiera y tendría provisiones para el camino.

Después de prepararse una buena merienda tomó un cesto lleno de manzanas y se dispuso a salir, pero, tal cual se lo esperaba, no pudo encontrar la salida. Claro: el palacio era un laberinto.

Después de muchas vueltas se encontró con un pequeño lago de aguas termales rodeado de rocas.

"Esta debe ser la caldera del infierno" Se dijo "y ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que hay alguien bañándose en ella!"

Eso fue lo que dedujo por las ropas, al parecer masculinas, que estaban sobre una roca: pantalones, botas, una camisa amarilla y una chaqueta.

Al parecer había algo en el bolsillo de esa chaqueta: era un sobre con una carta.

* * *

Lime se había escondido lo mejor posible. Después de tanto tiempo caminando en soledad lo menos que hubiera esperado era encontrarse con alguien durante el primer baño que tomaba.

No lo podía creer ¡Y había dejado toda su ropa en la orilla!

Pero si se escondía bien ese hombre no la vería.

Pero ella podía verlo a él ¿Quién podría ser? Parecía un guerrero: era un alto y guapo joven de cortos cabellos oscuros. Estaba vestido con un uniforme de artes marciales de color naranja, camiseta negra y botas negras.

¿Sería un guerrero del Otro Mundo? ¿Qué haría allí? ¿Ese sería un lugar de reposo para ellos? En ese caso ¿Querría bañarse también?

La joven tembló al imaginarse que él iba a quitarse la ropa para meterse al agua. Parecía muy fuerte y atractivo pero, pobre muchacho, le faltaba un brazo.

Era indudable. Le faltaba un brazo ¿Lo habría perdido en una batalla? ¿O se habría caído al infierno y los demonios se lo habrían comido?

¡Que miedo! ¡que lástima! ¡Ese chico hubiera sido tan guapo!

Pero ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No iba a permitírselo! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

—¡Quita tus manos de mis cosas, maleducado! ¿En tu casa no te enseñaron a respetar las pertenencias de los demás?

Gohan sintió que su cara se ponía tan roja como las manzanas que llevaba en la cesta y soltó apresuradamente el sobre que tenía en la mano sin atreverse a mirar a la chica que le había gritado.

—¡No te atrevas a leer la carta que escribí para mi abuelito! ¡Y no te atrevas a mirar para acá!

Ese último "No te atrevas" le llamó demasiado la atención al muchacho. Fugazmente dirigió una mirada a las caldeadas aguas, su curiosidad lo superaba ¿Quién estaría allí? ¿Una de las acompañantes de la Princesa?

—¡Te dije que no miraras! ¡Pervertido!

Gohan cerró los ojos apretando fuerte los párpados.

—¡No miré nada, señorita! ¡Se lo juro!

—¡No te creo!

—Por favor, créame, y si lo desea, salga señorita... dejaré su ropa aquí y me quedaré mirando esas rocas de allá.

—¡Pues, no confió en ti para nada! —Insistió Lime y se hundió un poco más en el agua. La verdad era que no veía las horas de salir, el agua estaba calentísima y su piel completamente roja. En cualquier momento tendría ampollas.

—Puedes confiar. Mis padres me educaron para respetar a las damas.

"Me dijo dama" Pensó Lime "¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza este chico? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que no lo soy?"

Pero parecía sincero. Además, lo importante era recuperar la carta.

—Sigue mirando las rocas— Dijo ella mientras se ponía los pantalones y la camisa. Dejó a un lado la chaqueta y las botas. Allí hacía demasiado calor.

—Eh, bueno ¡Date vuelta! —Le gritó entonces.

Gohan se volvió, esperando encontrarse con una chica de piel verdosa y ojos rojos, pero se sorprendió agradablemente al ver a Lime. Le pareció bonita, increíblemente bonita. Y maravillosamente humana.

Su piel tenía un tono rojizo, seguramente por el efecto del agua. Su cabello castaño y mojado le caía por los hombros hasta casi la cintura. Su camisa amarilla liviana se le pegaba a la piel marcando las formas femeninas que cubría. Unas formas redondas y pequeñas que parecían armonizar muy bien con su rostro fino.

Pero era de mala educación seguir mirando, aunque lo que veía le pareciera muy placentero.

El guerrero saiyajin, al ver las ropas, había esperado encontrarse con un hombre. Después había creído que vería a una semi serpiente verde y escamosa.

Había sido realmente grato ver a esa joven bella y sencilla, pero era una pena que lo mirara con esa cara de tan pocos amigos.

—No estés enojada—Le dijo —No toqué ninguna de tus cosas.

—Pues, te conviene.

—Y, por cierto, he sido realmente maleducado en no presentarme. Mi nombre es Gohan, vengo de la tierra, voy a entrenar al planeta de Kaiosama ¿Y tú?

—Yo soy Lime y también vengo de la tierra. Voy hacia el mismo lugar.

—Podremos ir juntos entonces ¿Has venido volando?

—¿Volando? ¿Acaso crees que soy un monstruo cómo los androides? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—No solamente los monstruos vuelan —Dijo pacientemente Gohan —Es simplemente cuestión de controlar el ki. Mira.

Al decir esto último el muchacho se elevó un par de metros en el aire manteniéndose en un perfecto equilibrio a pesar de su cuerpo asimétrico.

—¡Oh! ¡Tendrás que enseñarme cómo lo haces! Mi abuelito me contó sobre el ki, pero no sabía que tuviera tantas posibilidades.

Él descendió, sonriendo.

—¿Y esas manzanas? ¿De donde las sacaste? ¿Puedo tomar una?

—Sí, por supuesto. Toma todas las que quieras ¡Adentro hay mucha comida más!

Lime tomó una. Era jugosa, muy dulce, exactamente como le gustaban.

—Y por cierto— Dijo aún con la boca llena —¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?

—Este es el palacio de la Princesa Serpiente, y este lago, si no me equivoco, debe ser la caldera del diablo.

—¡AH! ¡Con razón está tan caliente! —Exclamó ella tirando a un costado varios corazones de manzana —Pero ¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas?

—Bueno, lo he leído en los libros, y mi padre estuvo aquí una vez.

—Interesante... así que princesa serpiente ¡Debe ser una fanática de las víboras!

—Jajajaja... de hecho, es un demonio.

—¿Un demonio? ¡Oh! ¡Vayámonos enseguida de aquí!

—No temas. En general es pacífica, y, si llegara a enojarse, no le temo: soy muy fuerte.

Lime creyó recordar algo. Sí. Era lo que había escuchado sobre dos guerreros que tenían las fuerzas suficientes para oponerse a los androides. Dos valientes muchachos: uno un poco mayor, otro más joven. Mucha gente había puesto en ellos sus esperanzas. Pero ¡Oh! Si uno de ellos estaba allí, y sin un brazo ¿Que significaba? ¿Qué había perdido la guerra o qué había muerto justo al alcanzar la victoria?

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó ella esperanzada —¿Has liberado la tierra?

—Lamentablemente, no. Pero dejé a un guerrero más poderoso que yo. Él sigue con vida y es la última esperanza.

—¡Oh! ¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame todo!

Lime se sentó, muy relajada sobre una de las redondeadas rocas que rodeaban el lago y se dispuso a escuchar el relato de Gohan.

Se maravilló, pero sufrió con él a medida que lo escuchaba. Se admiró de su valor para no dejar nunca de pelear y de su altruismo al renunciar a muchos de sus sueños para combatir a la amenaza más grande que se había cernido jamás sobre la humanidad. Se asombró también por su decisión de vengar a su padre y a su maestro y por el coraje con que había peleado esa última batalla, aún con su cuerpo mutilado.

En esa altura del relato lo interrumpió.

—Escucha— Le dijo —ya que al venir a este mundo recuperamos nuestros cuerpos ¿Por qué no pudiste recuperar tu brazo?

—Oh —Respondió él un tanto turbado —Los guerreros venimos aquí con nuestras cicatrices de batalla. Éstas no se borran jamás porque forman parte de nuestro orgullo ¿Entiendes?

—Pues...bueno, en realidad no te ves tan mal.

Lime sintió que se ponía colorada al decir esto último, pero había sido totalmente sincera. Gohan le parecía muy atractivo, y más aún: si en su dura vida hubiera podido casarse con alguien, hubiera sido con alguien como él.

Hasta podía imaginar la sonrisa de satisfacción de su abuelito cuando se lo presentara.

Pero ¿Por qué estaba divagando de esa manera? Debería escuchar, él le estaba diciendo algo.

—Discúlpame de nuevo por haber tocado tus cosas, Lime, no tenía la menor idea que esa carta fuera tan importante.

—Lo es. En ella escribí muchas cosas que tal vez no podría decir con palabras. Con ella espero reconciliarme con mi abuelito.

Entonces le contó su historia. Parecía poco emocionante al lado de todo lo que le había contado él, se sintió casi tonta al contarla, y a lo último, derramó un par de lágrimas.

—No puedo creer haber sido tan boba, me porté como una niña...

El muchacho, conmovido, secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—No... No es necesario que hagas eso... ¡Oh! mejor, sigamos nuestro camino.

Lime no quería ni confesárselo a sí misma, pero sentir la mano cálida de muchacho sobre su rostro le había causado un escalofrío, y eso era muy raro en aquél ambiente tan cálido.

—Podemos seguir pero ¡Mira el cielo!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene el cielo?

—Mira.

—¡Oh! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Se hizo de noche! Es la primera vez que veo una noche en este camino ¡Y cuantas estrellas! ¿Acaso hay estrellas en el Otro Mundo?

—Claro. En el Otro Mundo también hay estrellas. Son las cuatro galaxias del universo, cada una gobernada por un Kaiosama. También hay mucho planetas donde sólo pueden habitar aquellos que pasaron a la otra vida. Pero no deja de sorprenderme que haya noche en el camino de la serpiente, que es iluminado por una luz eterna.

—¡Oh! ¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas? ¿Acaso las estudiaste?

Gohan sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

—Mi madre hubiera querido que me convirtiera en un gran investigador, pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron ¡Pero ¡Que se le va a hacer! Mejor así. Si hubiera seguido estudiando, tal cómo quería ella, a lo mejor hubiera terminado como una rata de biblioteca ¡Tal vez hasta hubiera usado anteojos! ¡Quien sabe!

—Jajajaja... no hay mal que por bien no venga... Es un refrán que solía decir mi abuelito.

—Pues, tenía mucha razón. Tal vez el mal de nuestra muerte sea compensado aquí ¿No crees?

Gohan la miró de una forma que a ella no le gustó: demasiado fijo.

—¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué te quedaste mirándome así? —Protestó Lime —¡Tengo la sensación de que estás pensando cosas raras!

—No... No... —Respondió él muy nervioso —No te miro con mala intención, en serio... sólo pensé... pensé... nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada.

—No te creo.

El lago emanaba un vapor casi asfixiante y el calor se notaba demasiado en el ambiente que ahora era nocturno, aunque no oscuro.

Una suave luz proveniente de las estrellas blanquecinas les permitía a los jóvenes verse. Lime había podido darse cuenta que Gohan la miraba y pensaba cosas, pero ella también lo miraba, pensando cosas a su vez.

Si aquél no fuera el otro Mundo, si ellos no hubieran muerto... ¿Si, realmente, tuvieran una oportunidad?

Un largo silencio que no fue interrumpido por el menor sonido, ni siquiera por el canto de un ave o por el chillido de un insecto, se apoderó del caldeado ambiente.

Nerviosa, casi temiendo parecer tonta, Lime habló al fin. Necesitaba preguntar algo.

—Oye, Gohan...

—Te escucho —Respondió él amablemente.

—Tú, al parecer, estudiaste cosas sobre este Mundo ¿Puedes contarme más sobre él? ¿Así que aquí habitan demonios?

—Algunos. Pero no todos son malvados. También habitan los kaiosamas y muchos guerreros de todo el universo.

—¿Este mundo es parecido al nuestro? ¿Aquí la gente se casa? ¿Nacen niños como en la tierra?

Gohan se quedó pensativo un rato.

—Pues, a decir verdad, no lo sé, supongo que no hay ningún impedimento para ello si se tiene cuerpo físico, pero ¿Porqué lo preguntas?

Ella no respondió y un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

El creyó percibir algo y, muy suavemente, tomó una de sus manos. Ella al principio trató de resistirse, pero después la dejó allí, apoyada sobre la roca.

—¿Tú nunca te casaste, verdad?

—No ¿Y tú?

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Te hubiera gustado?

—Supongo que sí, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad.

—Yo tampoco.

Gohan le soltó la mano. Se quedaron un rato mirando las estrellas.

Que larga parecía esa noche.

El cabello de Lime ya se había secado, entonces ella comenzó a trenzárselo.

—Te queda mejor suelto...

—Entonces lo dejaré así.

Gohan se sorprendió que le hiciera caso y, bastante conmovido, le tomó de vuelta la mano.

Ella, como primera reacción, trató de liberarse. Era su instinto femenino. Pero él la apretó un poquito para que no lo hiciera. Eso la conmovió.

—Este lugar es realmente un poco diabólico— Dijo Lime volviendo a hacer un intento para retirar la mano —No dejo de pensar cosas ¿No sería mejor irnos?

—No.

—¿¡No!? ¿¡Porqué?!

—No es un lugar fácil de abandonar, y... hay otra cosa.

—¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Que cosa!?

—No te enojes... es que...la verdad, eres la primer chica que conozco, la primera que tengo tan cerca... y, si nos vamos de aquí, no sé cuándo podré tenerte de nuevo así, tan cerca, pero no porque quiera nada… ¿Entiendes?

—No. No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Lo que sí entiendo es que me mientes ¿Cómo qué soy la primera chica que conoces? Ja ja ja —Ironizó— Vete a otro perro con ese hueso ¡Por favor! Un chico guapo cómo tú debe hacer tenido muchas novias.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Yo? ¿Guapo? Bueno... mi madre me lo decía a veces, pero ya sabes como son las madres, para ellas sus hijos son siempre los más lindos...

Gohan tuvo la impresión que acababa de decir una tontería.

—Y si vamos al caso — Añadió tímidamente —Tú eres realmente muy linda.

—¡Que atrevido eres! —Exclamó ella poniéndose de todos los colores.

El se limitó a sonreír. Aún tenía la pequeña mano de Lime en la suya y la sentía muy suave.

La miró de reojo.

Su camisa estaba completamente seca pero por debajo de ella podía intuir sus pechos desnudos. Eso lo hizo sentir extraño, profundamente atraído y extremadamente nervioso.

—Soy bastante tonto— Dijo entonces —Te ruego que me disculpes. Creo que, de no haber sido por el señor Píccolo, seguiría sido un nene de mamá. A él le debo muchas cosas.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese señor Píccolo?

—Un demonio.

Lime se echó instintivamente para atrás ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo qué todos eran demonios?

—¡Cuéntame!

Gohan le relató, entonces, con más detalles, esa parte de su historia: su entrenamiento con Píccolo, su primer muerte, el viaje a Namek, y por fin su muerte definitiva que significó, a su vez, la muerte de Kamisama y la desaparición de las esferas.

Ella lo escuchó atentamente y, cuando su relato estaba llegando a su fin, le echó los brazos al cuello, conmovida.

—Eres increíble, tu vida ha sido increíble ¡Oh! ¡Si te hubiera conocido en la tierra!

—Pues... aquí me tienes ¿No? Me acabas de conocer—Respondió él en tono de broma.

A los dos se les había cruzado casi las mismas ideas por la cabeza, pero ninguno de los dos las dijo.

Él era, para ella, el hombre que siempre había soñado.

Y ella, a él, le encantaba: se había dado cuenta con sólo mirarla.

Si hubiera sobrevivido, si la paz hubiera retornado a la tierra, si hubiera podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la guerra, Gohan hubiera pensado en casarse. Se hubiera casado con una chica como ella: sencilla, valiente, agradable, tímida.

¿Sería realmente tan tímida? Era cuestión de comprobarlo.

Comenzó a acariciar su mano con mucha suavidad, tanta que ella se inquietó.

Ese roce tibio, delicado, sutil, tenía un toque de lujuria. Ella no sabía lo que era eso, pero podía intuirlo con su instinto femenino.

Tratando de no parecer grosera retiró su mano. Él no se lo impidió, pero con esa misma mano la agarró del antebrazo apretándola un poquito.

—Atrevido.

—Eso ya lo dijiste antes.

—Te aprovechas de mí, sabes que no me atrevería a empujarte.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

—Pues... porqué... porqué... estás en desventaja ¿no?

—¡Ah! ¡Lo dices por lo de mi brazo! Pero no te preocupes. Empuja, empuja todo lo que quieras.

—Fanfarrón.

Gohan sonrió.

Se veía muy tierno cuando sonreía, con su sonrisa se borraban las marcas de preocupación que aún tenía su cara, recuerdos de las tantas vicisitudes pasadas en su vida.

Lime lo empujó, entonces, con su dos manos. Primero despacio, después cada vez más fuerte. Se puso de pie, apoyó las dos manos sobre su pecho e intentó tirarlo al suelo. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas: era lo mismo que intentar tirar una montaña.

Él sonreía sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Por último se arrojó de espaldas al suelo y gritó:

—¡Muy bien! ¡Me ganaste!

—¡Tramposo! ¡Te tiraste solo!

Él comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡No te burles!

Lime dejó caer los brazos al costado de su cuerpo. En sus manos aún le quedaba la excitante sensación de tocar esos durísimos músculos. No podía evitar pensar en cómo serían debajo de su camisa, uniforme, o lo que fuera.

—No te enojes— Dijo entonces él sentándose de vuelta —Yo jamás usaría mi fuerza para lastimarte. Es más, para que no te enojes, te dejaré jugar conmigo a lo que quieras.

Lime sonrió entonces ¿Jugar? Ese sitio rocoso parecía un buen lugar para jugar a las escondidas pero, no, eso era demasiado infantil.

—Voy a jugar a hacerte cosquillas— Dijo entonces guiñándole un ojo.

Él se relajó, complacido, recostándose con toda comodidad.

—¡Sufre! —Exclamó ella riendo.

Él parecía reír con ganas mientras ella le hacía cosquillas en el pecho. Eso la entusiasmó tanto, que sin darse cuenta, le abrió un poco la ropa.

—Sufre un poco más —Agregó y metió las dos manos debajo de la camiseta que él llevaba debajo. Entusiasmada por el juego extendió las manos hacia sus axilas y, sin quererlo, se encontró con aquélla en la que el brazo no continuaba.

—Perdón... —Susurró Lime y retiró la mano de ese lado.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta que hacer eso había sido muy tonto.

—O sea... perdón... perdón si te molesté...

—Para nada. Haz lo que quieras. Quítame la ropa también, si quieres...

—No... ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—No me molesta ¿Acaso no querías hacerme sufrir?

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!

Lime retomó su tarea, y se fue dejando llevar. Después de un rato ya no le molestó encontrarse con el cuerpo del guerrero.

Le pasó las yemas de los dedos por su pecho, por sus hombros, por su cuello, por su vientre.

Él reía.

—jajajaja ¡Tus dedos parecen hormiguitas!

—¡Claro! ¡Te burlas porque tienes una mano enorme!

Él levantó su mano y la apoyó sobre la de Lime, era aproximadamente el doble de grande.

Se levantó un poco y, antes que ella reaccionara, le apretó la muñeca.

—¿Te hice sufrir demasiado?

—Jajajaja, claro que no, por mí, puedes seguir toda la noche.

Pero ella no siguió, y él aprovechó ese breve instante en el que se quedó quieta, completamente relajada, para tirar un poco de su brazo y hacerla caer sobre su cuerpo.

La soltó y, muy suavemente, le acarició la cara.

Ella no se resistió enseguida, y él tuvo otro instante para aprovechar.

La besó sobre los labios.

Era una sensación increíble, tan cálida que las aguas del lago del infierno parecían hielo en comparación.

La primera mujer que besaba él.

El primer hombre que besaba ella.

Ninguno de los dos se hubiera imaginado jamás que tendrían su primer beso en el Otro Mundo.

Ella ya no se resistió. Él era, sin duda, muy fuerte, pero no usaba nada de esa fuerza para presionarla. Era tierno, tan tierno como podría haber sido un niño.

—Gohan —Dijo Lime desprendiéndose suavemente —Creo que no es la primera vez que te veo.

—Puede ser...

Se sentaron entonces, y se miraron a los ojos.

—Tal vez te vi en un sueño: un sueño en el que la tierra se salvaba, los bosques volvían a florecer y la vida ya no tenía que crecer con miedo. Un sueño en el que tú eras el héroe.

—Yo también te vi en un sueño, pero en él tú eras una niña que se trepaba a los árboles y correteaba por los bosques...

Lime sonrió.

—Ah... no era una heroína, que pena.

—¿Querías serlo?

—Pues, no lo sé, lo que quería, en realidad, era que volviera la paz.

—Sí. Yo también quería eso.

—Y sabes —Agregó ella después de una larga pausa en la que se quedó mirándose las rodillas, muy nerviosa —Tu beso fue muy dulce.

Él entendió su mensaje y se inclinó sobre su rostro. Sus mejillas y sus labios se veían muy rojos, era una tentación irresistible.

Repitieron el beso varias veces y él le rodeó la espalda con su brazo.

Ella sintió un leve temblor, al principio se sintió rara, después sintió un poco de pena y por último se dio cuenta que en ese abrazo estaba resguardada, segura, protegida. Y algo más.

Se sentía femenina, y eso era algo nuevo. Nunca había tenido tiempo, o ganas, de sentirse femenina. Había preferido ser fuerte.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no lo era, o al menos no le era si se comparaba con Gohan.

Sentía un temblor en los muslos y una excitación tierna, un deseo irresistible de entregarse, de seguir con ese juego.

—Tienes tu ropa abierta —dijo Lime con picardía —¿Tienes calor?

—Jajaja, esa fuiste tú.

—¿Es un traje de pelea?

—Sí. Es un uniforme igual al que llevaba mi padre. Te mostraré algo.

Gohan se abrió del todo la parte superior del traje y se quitó la camiseta.

—Toma— le dijo entregándosela.

—Ah... ¡Está pesadísima! —Se quejó ella y la dejó caer.

—Es ropa de entrenamiento —Dijo él y se quitó también la muñequera y las botas.

Ella lo miró con interés pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que, con el tema de mostrar su método de entrenamiento, él se había quedado apenas con los pantalones, y el cinturón no parecía sostenérselos con demasiada seguridad.

Su cuerpo era impresionante: puro músculo, durísimo. Su pecho y sus hombros eran muy anchos y su espalda parecía enorme.

Era el cuerpo de hombre más atractivo que Lime hubiera podido imaginarse. Ni siquiera en sus sueños hubiera podido creer que existiera un guerrero así. Parecía sobrehumano.

Lástima lo de su brazo izquierdo. Esa falta rompía la simetría de su cuerpo. Era una herida y verla le resultaba inquietante, casi penoso.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que con su mirada había demostrado compasión. No debería ser compasión lo que él quería, los guerreros no desean ser compadecidos.

Pero Gohan no parecía preocupado, ni por su compasión, ni por su falta.

Entonces ella puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros, los acarició y, suavemente, fue bajando las manos hasta encontrarse con su brazo derecho, por un lado, y por el otro lado, con el lugar donde su antebrazo izquierdo terminaba abruptamente en una cicatriz hueca.

Lo acarició de ambos lados y le dio un beso muy suave en cada hombro.

Él se quedó quieto y la miró conmovido pero enseguida, despacito, le desprendió la camisa a ella y le acarició los hombros y los brazos, primero de un lado, después del otro. Eran pequeños, firmes, tiernos. Más los tocaba más ganas sentía de seguir.

—¡Eh! —Protestó ella al notar que él había rozado el nacimiento de uno de sus senos.

Él retiró la mano bruscamente, un poco avergonzado, pero después de un rato de no saber que hacer, la volvió a acariciar.

Ella ya no se quejó, como si se hubiera arrepentido de haberlo hecho primero. Le permitió continuar sus caricias relajando sus hombros y afirmando su pecho.

Él llegó justo hasta donde comenzaban sus formas, metiendo la mano dentro de su camisa. Ella no se opuso, pero le tomó la mano impidiéndole seguir y se la llevó a los labios.

—Tu mano huele a manzanas —Dijo sonriendo.

—Oh...

—Me encantan las manzanas —Agregó Lime, y le dio un beso sobre los nudillos de los dedos.

En ese momento Gohan lamentó no tener la otra mano para poder acariciarla, para demostrarle un poco de lo que le hacía sentir. Hubiera deseado pasarle esa mano por los cabellos, por la espalda, hacerle cosquillas en las orejas... Pero ella retenía muy dulcemente esa, su única mano y él no se hubiera atrevido a quitársela.

Pero con su boca podía demostrarle muchas cosas. Bajó la cabeza, entonces, tratando de alcanzarla cariñosamente con los labios y, apartando su cabello, le besó el cuello debajo del lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

Respiró hondo, fascinado. Ella olía a miel y a jazmines, un perfume dulcísimo y embriagador que era el mismo perfume que, sutilmente, desprendían las aguas del lago.

"Debió habérsele pegado cuando se bañó" Pensó él "Es exquisito"

Demasiado exquisito. Parecía un perfume hecho para adormecer la razón y dejar salir los instintos. Un delicioso y narcotizante aroma que debía provenir del mismo infierno.

Gohan desconocía esos instintos en él, recién los estaba descubriendo. Los sentía como un hormigueo en la espalda, como una corriente eléctrica en las piernas y también como una incomodidad debajo del vientre. Era una incomodidad que lo empujaba hacia la chica que tenía a su lado, una incomodidad que buscaba hacerse sentir, que presionaba.

Y presionaba fuerte, casi como si no formara parte de él mismo, como si lo gobernara.

Sin entender muy bien porque lo hacía, pero rogando que ella no se ofendiera, soltó la mano que ella besaba y le tomó la cintura.

Se recostó de espalda sobre las rocas y la atrajo sobre sí. El lago estaba rodeado por rocas redondeadas, bastante duras, pero lisas. No era incómodo estar acostado sobre ellas.

Ella se quedó sobre él, sostenida por su abrazo.

No parecía ofendida. Por el contrario, le tomó la cara con las manos y volvió a besarlo.

Él sintió algo nuevo en su boca. Era un deseo de sentir un poco más, un deseo muy parecido al que tenía sobre sus piernas, una necesidad, casi, de entrar en ella.

Trató de controlarse, pero cada vez le era más difícil. Esa cosa nueva que sentía debía ser mucho más fuerte que él mismo, ya que no podía dominarla.

Era una potencia de la naturaleza, una energía hermosa y dolorosa, la que le provocaba eso.

Una energía que circulaba por todo su cuerpo, se dirigía hacia sus genitales, llegaba hasta allí y se negaba a regresar. Una energía que reclamaba liberarse.

¿Eso estaba mal? ¡No! ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

¿Estaba mal en ellos? No, de nuevo. Ellos nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de amar y ahora la tenían en el Otro Mundo.

¿Qué podía tener de malo?

El acto sexual, entre los humanos, lo realizaban aquellos que se amaban. Al menos eso entendía él. Y lo hermoso de ese amor era que podía ser eterno. No habría una nueva muerte, tampoco habría vejez, ni enfermedades. No había nada ni nadie a quien temer.

Ni siquiera a los demonios que habitaban en ese mundo. Tampoco a la bella serpiente de ese palacio.

—¿En qué piensas? — Preguntó ella, notando que él estaba distraído.

—En nada —Respondió Gohan y a continuación la apretó un poco más fuerte con su brazo y volvió a besarla. Pero esta vez se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y no se limitó a dejar sus labios apoyados sobre los de ella en un tierno contacto. Comenzó a buscarla un poquito con la lengua.

Ella sintió algo con sabor a sal en su boca y al principio le dio un poco de repulsión, pero después lo dejó: no se sentía tan desagradable.

No, no definitivamente, no era desagradable. Era lindo, profundo.

Los besos que habían comenzado siendo tiernos e inocentes se convirtieron poco a poco en apasionados y de la misma forma, poco a poco, él dejó de contener su deseo de sentirse dentro de ella. Así como le hizo sentir su lengua dentro de la boca, le hizo sentir sus partes masculinas apretando y empujando sobre el vientre. Y le dejó sentir su mano, que no podía mantener quieta, entre sus pechos.

Pero la ropa molestaba bastante.

Ella no llevaba corpiño debajo de la camisa y los botones de ésta se habían desprendido por la presión que él había hecho al buscar tocarla. Al fin sus senos estaban a la vista: eran bonitos, delicados, tenían las areolas rosadas y los pezones pequeños, parecían dos tiernas flores que estaban allí, dejándose ver como un símbolo de femeneidad y una promesa de entrega.

Gohan no podía dejar de mirarlos, pero no se atrevía a hablar. Ahora temía decir cualquier frase o palabra fuera de lugar que pudiera ofenderla y romper ese momento increíble. No dijo nada, pero dejó que su mano la tocara mientras ella repetía su juego: al principio se echaba atrás, después le permitía hacer lo que quisiera.

La tocó en los dos pechos y palpó sus pezones con la punta de los dedos. Ella emitió algunos quejidos indescifrables que parecían de incomodidad o placer al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te molesta?

—Un poco. Eres un atrevido.

Él sonrió y bajó un poco más su mano para acariciarle el vientre. Era increíble como incomodaba ese pantalón, como desentonaba.

Estaba mal: un pantalón ancho, casi masculino, no debería estar cubriendo las curvas de una hermosa muchacha. Era una prenda que no tenía nada que ver con su figura. Definitivamente: ese pantalón estaba fuera de lugar.

Le desprendió el botón con cierta violencia, y, sin querer, se lo arrancó.

Ella protestó vehementemente.

—¡Quieres romperme la ropa!

—Bueno, entonces rompe tú la mía. Juguemos...

—¡Ah! ¡No voy a entrar en tu juego!

Ella hizo un pequeño esfuerzo por liberarse pero él, en lugar de soltarla, realizó un suave giro con su brazo tomándola por la cintura y la puso de espaldas sobre el suelo.

Se apoyó sobre ella sin presionarla y la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez no sólo en los labios. Le besó también en el cuello, le pasó la lengua entre los pechos y alcanzó sus pezones. Después le hizo cosquillas chupándole el ombligo e hizo el gesto de quitarle con los dientes el molesto pantalón.

—¿Se puede saber a qué demonios quieres jugar? —Se quejó Lime.

Pero no hizo demasiados esfuerzos por quitárselo de encima. Sabía que, de todas formas, hubiera sido inútil. Todo eso le gustaba demasiado y más tarde o más temprano, iba a dejarlo seguir.

Ella quería que él siguiera. Sobre todo con sus besos. Eran demasiado agradables, le causaban suaves estremecimientos en la piel y le hacían sentir, adentro de su cuerpo, conexiones impensadas: los besos que le daba sobre sus pezones le hacían sentir espasmos entre las piernas. Las caricias sobre el cuello le producían cosquillas en las nalgas, los besos sobre el ombligo la estremecían hasta la punta de los pies.

Lime estaba descubriendo en ella misma, cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

—Gohan ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me haces? ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—¿De verdad no sabes, querida? ¿No lo sabes?

—No, ya te dije que no —Murmuró ella.

—En nuestras vidas no conocimos el amor, pero ahora…

—¿Amor?

Cuando Lime dijo esa palabra: amor, en forma de pregunta, se dio cuenta que tenía la respuesta.

Y se dio cuenta de algo más: estaba recostada de espaldas sobre las rocas, con los pies casi metidos en las aguas termales. Sólo le quedaba puesta la bombacha, y más aún: ésta amenazaba con romperse por un costado: se estaba por quedar desnuda.

En una reacción instintiva, pensando en vengarse, tironeó del cinto que él llevaba y los pantalones anaranjados de su uniforme de pelea se le aflojaron.

—¡Ajá! —Gritó ella —¡Ahí tienes tu juego!

Aprovechando lo flojos que habían quedado los pantalones se los tironeó con ambas manos hacia abajo, desgarrándoselos un poco.

Pero al hacerlo descubrió algo.

—¡Oh! ¡Perdona! ¡Qué vergüenza!

Lime se corrió a un costado y cerró muy fuerte los ojos jurándose una y otra vez no volver a abrirlos jamás. Separó sus manos y se quedó estática. No podía entender cómo se había dejado llevar ¿No podía haberse imaginado lo que iba a pasar? ¿Qué había hecho?

Siguió con sus ojos cerrados porque se había dado cuenta de que, junto con los pantalones, le debía haber quitado la ropa interior, si era que la llevaba.

Y, sin querer, le había visto "eso": eso que ella sabía que tenían los hombres.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Pero él también se quedó quieto y, a su vez, se disculpó.

—No, perdona tú… mi amor…

Ella no respondió pero se acercó a él y lo abrazó, con los ojos entrecerrados. No era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que, en el abrazo, iba a sentir esa parte que le había visto, pero tampoco iba a despreciarlo.

Gohan aprovechó la proximidad para meter la mano entre sus muslos. Trató de hacerlo suavemente, pero el tocarla ahí le hacía sentir la necesidad de llevar la mano más arriba, también de apretar un poco.

Cuando le rozó la ingle ella se quejó con ese quejido raro, imposible de definir como dolor o placer.

—¡Ah! Disculpa…. ¿Te lastimé?

—No… no, es qué… es la primera vez… es la primera vez que un hombre me toca y... ¿entiendes, no?

—Ah… em… para mí también, es la primera vez… soy un torpe...

Le pasó la mano por la cara y la besó, tratando que abriera los ojos.

—No tengas miedo —Le dijo —Es cierto que es mi primera vez, y que soy torpe, pero leí varias cosas sobre esto, tendré cuidado, no te haré daño. Es, solamente, cuestión de ir despacio, tú dime...

Ella no entendía casi nada. Lo único que sabía era que quería seguir cerca de ese hombre y le tenía confianza suficiente para dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera.

Adelante, que siguiera adelante.

—Mi amor…—Murmuró Lime —Mi amor...

Ya no pudo agregar más nada después de esas dos palabras.

Gohan entendió todo. Ella se había entregado a él decidida a vivir lo que no había podido vivir nunca en la tierra.

¡Y allí hacía tanto calor! Las piernas y los vientres de ambos se rozaban, húmedos y él se sentía como una piedra a punto de aplastar una flor. Nunca había terminado de entender lo fuerte que era hasta ese momento, hasta que tuvo a Lime debajo de él y quiso penetrarla sin hacerle daño.

Pero él podía controlarse perfectamente, podía controlar todo su cuerpo para que tuviera el peso que quisiera, no era tan difícil hacerlo, solamente tenía que concentrarse un poquito, no dejarse llevar del todo. Concentrarse en lo que más quería, y lo que más quería en ese momento era penetrarla.

Con mucha suavidad le quitó la bombacha y sin quererlo se le cruzó una idea ridícula ¿Cuándo conseguirían ropa nueva? Al pensar eso sonrió, entendiendo que ella lo miraba a través de sus párpados semicerrados.

Él, ahora se sentía seguro. Dominando todo su cuerpo para que ella no sintiera incomodidad se dejó llevar solamente por su sexo.

Ella sintió un leve tirón entre sus piernas y se dio cuenta, por pura intuición femenina, de lo que le había pasado. Cerró los ojos aún más fuerte y trató de mantenerlos así, pero solo lo logró por un rato.

Después sintió un ir y venir entre las piernas y más adentro: tenía algo metido dentro de ella, algo caliente, duro y húmedo. Sabía que era él y le costaba sentirlo sin verlo, necesitaba verlo, aunque tuviera que mirarlo de nuevo en esa parte.

Pero no pudo ver mucho. Él estaba sobre ella, apoyado sobre su brazo como si tratara de no presionarla, mirándola con ternura. Besaba suavemente su cabello y la empujaba un poco con su cadera.

Ese empuje se sentía. Él lo sentía: se daba cuenta que iba hacia el momento límite, hacia un placer intensísimo. No podía demorarlo mucho, pero deseaba que fuera igual de placentero para ella.

—Querida… mi amor… ¿te gusta? ¿Ya no te duele?

—No… no sé… creo que sí… me duele, pero me gusta…

Gohan apretó los labios con fuerza y la miró a los ojos.

Ella emitió un grito ahogado.

Las palabras de él "¿Te gusta?", demostrando interés, le habían hecho sentir algo nuevo. Algo que iba más allá del dolor, la vergüenza o la incomodidad. El tener conciencia de ese interés le provocó una sensación de inmenso placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo en un segundo.

Pasó un instante, o varios, un tiempo que no podría mesurarse. Los dos gritaron, los dos se estremecieron. Los dos sintieron que iban a morir de nuevo.

Y todo, en un momento, terminó. O, mejor dicho, quedó en suspenso.

Él se desprendió de ella con suavidad, la tomó de la mano y se recostó a su lado metiendo los pies en el lago. El agua estaba muy caliente, pero no era insoportable.

Calor: que otra cosa se podía esperar de la caldera del infierno.

Tenía que ser un lugar caliente y ellos se sentían así, casi como si fueran parte de ese infierno. Estaban uno al lado del otro, desnudos y tomados de la mano. Miraban las etéreas estrellas del Otro Mundo sin pensar si habría dioses o demonios por allí cerca.

—¿Sabes, Gohan? De no ser por aquella carta que te vi tomar yo no hubiera hablado, ni siquiera te hubieras enterado que yo estaba aquí. Te grité porque no quise que tocaras mi carta, jajajajaja ¡Curioso!

—Pues, si por eso te conocí, me alegra ser tan curioso. Y este lugar es mágico.

—¿Mágico? Si... puede ser.

—Pero nos iremos de aquí. No quisiera encontrarme con la Princesa Serpiente.

—¡Ah! ¡La demonio!

—Pero no te preocupes, mi amor, de todas formas, en cualquier lugar, sea el planeta que sea, sabremos cómo estar juntos.

Lime suspiró sin responder y soltar la mano de Gohan. Sentía lo mismo que él: que estarían juntos en la eternidad.

* * *

De lo que ninguno de los dos tenía idea era de que la Princesa, la antigua demonio que habitaba ese castillo, había estado todo el tiempo cerca. Hasta los había querido espiar a través de su espejo mágico, pero su reciente novio, Enma Daio, se lo había impedido.

Justo cuando la princesa y sus serpentinas acompañantes estaban por mirar, llegó él, de visita, con un gigantesco ramo de flores.

¿Cómo había empezado aquello?

Fin.

* * *

NOTA GATTARA: Uf, esto de participar en concursos es maravilloso, pero bastante estresante.

Todos los retos son interesantes, pero este del concurso de lemons, fue el más interesante de todos. Y el más difícil.

Realmente ¿Qué podía escribir que pasara entre Gohan y Lime, un personaje que aparece una sola vez en Dragon Ball Z siendo una niña? Y encima tenía que ser en el lago de la Princesa Serpiente. Y como objeto: una carta.

Digamos que al principio no tenía nada. Ni hablar de un lemon infantil. Podía imaginarme un Gohan de la preparatoria reencontrándose con Lime antes de conocer a Videl pero ¿Cómo podrían llegar a ese lugar? ¿Teletransportandose? Y otra: no me gustaba la idea de Gohan cuerneando a Videl, amo a Videl y me encanta su pareja con Gohan.

Creo que para escribir un lemon semi decente algo de interés hay que sentir por la pareja y el Gohan que más me interesa es el mirai, tal y como quedó en la película: mártir, heroico y sin un brazo.

Y eso, de paso, me daba la oportunidad de escribir un lemon con un cuerpo diferente, un lemon que hace tiempo quería escribir, ya que, si vamos al caso, no solamente los cuerpos perfectos tienen derecho a amar.

Espero que nadie se haya quedado impresionado por eso y no lo consideren morbo ya que para mí no es así, si así fuera, cualquier relación entre dos personas imperfectas sería morbo y, noticia: todos somos imperfectos.

Creí muy probable que mirai Gohan pudiera continuar como guerrero del Otro Mundo con su cuerpo sin brazo ya que Yamcha, por ejemplo, continuó con sus cicatrices (orgullo de guerrero ¿Por qué no?) y Vegeta, que también tenía su cuerpo mutilado, sin cola, siguió así. Por eso espero que no lo tomen como morbo y si es así... bueno, ya fue.

Para armar el personaje de Lime simplemente imaginé a la niña que aparece una vez en la saga de Cell pero con unos doce años más. Bueno... hice lo que pude, Lime no tiene mucha letra que digamos en DB. Je.

El inconveniente de esta historia es que, entre los mirai, los episodios que tienen lugar en la saga de Cell nunca ocurrieron. Que se le va a hacer, espero que eso no les haya impedido disfrutar la historia, digamos: el Gohan del universo convencional tuvo a Videl y éste tuvo a Lime. Fin.

Ahhhh y respecto a lo explícito del lemon, bueno, teniendo en cuenta los personajes, y que es un fic de concurso, trate de no explicitar tanto, no era necesario. Distinto es cuando uno quiere mostrar algo de los personajes, ahí siento que tengo que explicitar todo, pero bueno, esos son los lemons de mi fic OC.

Amados lectores, perdón por la larga nota, gracias, recontra gracias por haber leído. Y ya que leyeron, si es que pueden dejar algún review, los voy a amar aún más.

¡Feliz día de los enamorados!


End file.
